Reliance on wireless telephone service is widespread. However, wireless telephone service may be interrupted when wireless base stations used to provide wireless telephone service become inoperable. In some situations, a wireless service provider may quickly restore wireless telephone service by repairing an inoperable base station.
However, in other situations, natural disasters or other events may prevent the wireless service provider from restoring service for an extended period. For example, the wireless service provider might not be able to remedy power outages and/or communication circuit outages for several days or weeks. During these times of service outage, people might not be able to call a 911 operator using a wireless phone. Consequently, loss of property, severe injury, and/or death may result.